forgottentestamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Forgotten Testament IV
"How far would you be willing to go for Family?" ~ Tagline ''Overview'' Forgotten Testament IV is the fourth installment in the Forgotten Testament series. It is currently in design by Blank and Blank, as character designs have been done by Blank (Aeron, Azarel, Akina, Mattias, Heath, Phillip, and King Reginald), Blank (Thomas, Tobilas, Kevin, Alyssa, Kyra, Lydia, Alucard and Billy), Kc Suen (Ruby as well as numerious artworks) and blank (Keith, Anna, Incendio). ''Story'' *The land of [[Niviliem|'Niviliem ']](Nih-vel-ihm)... Ravaged by the warfare caused during the Celestial War, a battle between Magi and Templars alike... The story takes place 3 years after the end of the war... A youth named Keith Lewis travelling with a lad name Aeron Dawnseeker roam through the still war-torn world of Niviliem, seeking Aeron's brother, Tobilas Dawnseeker. Along the way, the party encounters a mysterious Blademaster known as Akina Fujishira, who was once Aeron's captain in his squad, an assassin known as Thomas, hailing from the Shadow Clan, and old friends with Tobilas and Aeron. Alongside them travels the wandering Warrior of Flame, Incendio, as well as sleepish archer, Kyra Albanar. However, the truthseeking Mercenary, Billy Tiamat, who's (supposed) only goals are to understand why the war erupted, as well as to serve his contractor and the contractor's daughter, Ruby, as the supposed Angel of Justice, Alyssa "Ally" Raisen opposing them, Aeron and his comrades may have their work cut out for them... *''See Article: Forgotten Testament IV - Storyline'' ''Characters'' Primary Characters A list of all of the characters in Forgotten Testament IV with a direct impact upon the story. Minor Protagonists These characters serve some purpose in the story, be it Tutorial instructor at Reginald's castle, or a knight from Karivan. Unlike Primary Characters however, these characters do NOT have a major impact upon the story. They appear for some cutscenes or some pre-battle dialogue, but don't really have much of a role (story-wise) apart from that. Minor Antagonists A list of all of the Minor Antagonists within Forgotten Testament IV. These characters serve as the "Creators of Monsters" within the story. However, aside from this, these characters play relatively minor roles in the stories, thus why they fall under "Minor Antagonists" rather than "Primary Characters" ''Battle System'' Battles take place in teams of (up to) 12, due to the amount of player-controlled characters, facing off against monster/human teams of (up to) 20. The system is a traditional Stratagy Based RPG-style, where you move your characters, input your commands, initiate a battle and then the CPU inputs it's commands. The units with the highest speed attack first. Skills are not learned typically. Rather they are learned from leveling up (active skills), as well as equipping weapons (passive skills) and various cutscenes (Fatal Bursts/Synergies/Synergy Bursts). Each character can equip up to (initially) 5 Active skills, 1 passive skill and 1 Fatal Burst. As the characters level up (every 10 levels for another active skill, 15 for Fatal Burst and for Passive.), they will be able to equip more and more skills for each section, up to a maximum of 20 active skills (level 150), 10 passives (level 150) and 5 Fatal Bursts (level 75.) ''Skills'' *Skills are not learned typically. Rather they are learned from leveling up (active skills), as well as equipping weapons (passive skills) and various cutscenes (Fatal Bursts/Synergies/Synergy Bursts). Each character can equip up to (initially) 5 Active skills, 1 passive skill and 1 Fatal Burst. As the characters level up (every 10 levels for another active skill, 15 for Fatal Burst and 25 for Passive.), they will be able to equip more and more skills for each section, up to a maximum of 15 active skills (level 100), 5 passives (level 125) and 5 Fatal Bursts (level 75.) *Skills can also be leveled up, which is done by equipping them during a battle. The more advanced the skill is, the bigger the amount of SP needed for mastery. As well as Passives take a very long time to master (Due to the fact that they are passives and enhance base stats), and Fatal Bursts/Burst Synergies take a long time to master also (since your required to equip them, unless you would rather not have ultimate attacks.) *Another interesting segment is being able to create your own Synergy Bursts, based on the fully leveled up skills you have equipped. Some skills are eligable, but even after mastered, some are still not eligable to be part of a Limit Break. Synergies count towards Active Skills, as Burst Synergies count towards Fatal Bursts. ''Magics'' Magic is also a bit more advanced in this series, alternating between Sigil, Runic and Basic Casting. Sigil magicks are faster casting, and cost less MP to cast, but at the same time, they deal quite a bit less damage than a basic cast, where as Runic Magicks are slower to cast, cost more MP to cast, but they deal a significant more amount of damage than a basic cast ever could, as well as the critical rate is slightly higher. The only character (Initially) to worry about with this information is Tobilas Dawnseeker. However, after certain cutscenes, Keith Lewis will also start using Sigil Magicks. And around chapter 11, Kevin Levaras and Arcanus Levaras both learn how to use Runic Magicks. Category:Forgotten Testament Series Category:Forgotten Testament Series